Haunted
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Kakashi/OC


**A/N: I got a few decent reviews with the last story I posted for the fandom of Naruto. They gave me a lot to think about for when I get the motivation to write a full story. Until then, enjoy this and keep up with the reviews. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kakashi looked up from his book when he heard a knock on his door, wondering who would bother him at ten o'clock at night. Part of him hoped that they would simply go away and leave him with his book of passion and mystery (Icha Paradise). This obviously wasn't going to happen because there was another knock on the door.

"I'm coming," Kakashi muttered, putting his book aside as he rose to his feet.

The shinobi walked over to the front door, turning the locks back and opened the door. Standing there was Ami, awkwardly holding two grocery bags, a package, and a bag full of movies and books. Without a word, she entered the apartment and kicked off her shoes.

"Ami, what were you doing outside so late?" Kakashi asked, closing and relocking the door.

"I was hunting for some good horror films," Ami said airily, heading for the living room. "I was thinking we could have a movie marathon or something."

Kakashi took the package out of her hands and looked at it. There were no markings on it, except for the emblem of the Houka clan. "What is this?"

"That's really none of your business," Ami told him, setting the grocery bags down on the coffee table.

Kakashi opened the box and looked inside. "It's empty."

"I already took out what was in it." She put her hands on her hips. "So are we having a movie marathon or what?"

"I can only watch one movie," Kakashi informed her, tossing the box aside. "I have a mission to complete tomorrow morning…"

"Oh." Kurayami looked disappointed for a moment. "We'll watch the scariest film then."

Kakashi sat down on his couch and let her put the movie in. He let her settle on the couch next to him, his arm draping lightly over the back of the couch. Kurayami ignored him as she sped through the previews and annoying FBI warnings.

"This is not a pirated film, is it?" Kakashi asked when the video wiggled a little on screen.

"No, I bought it from the store. Your TV must be dying or something." She settled back on the couch, holding onto a cup of pre-popped popcorn. "Now shush…We're watching this movie and it's going to scare your pants off…"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and started to watch the movie. "This movie can't be that scary…"

They fell silent as they witnessed the action of the movie. Kakashi noticed with slight amusement that Kurayami was jumping at every sudden movement made by the people in the film when it resulted in some sort of scary demise. And then there was the storm that had blown in about a half an hour into the movie with major lightening, booming thunder, and howling wind, driving the rain harder against the windows. She jumped at that as well, burying her face against his shoulder.

"Kakashi…" she whispered, nudging him with her foot which she had drawn up onto the couch as if something were going to grab her feet if she kept them on the floor. "Can you go get me a cola?"

Kakashi sighed and stood up. "Fine."

"Don't be gone long!" Kurayami called back, never tearing her eyes away from the movie.

As Kakashi fetched the cola for Kurayami, an evil thought came to mind. He slowly creeped back into the living room and snuck behind Kurayami, careful not to make a sound. She was so engrossed in the horror film that she didn't hear him breathing.

"No! Don't go in there," Kurayami exclaimed, watching the television screen. "It's going to get you if you go – don't go in there!"

"!" Kakashi belted out from behind her.

Kurayami jumped out of her skin, ten feet into the air and screamed. She landed in defensive pose and looked around wildly for a monster attack. Kakashi smiled at her and held out her cola.

"Here you go," he said pleasantly as if he was innocent.

"Kami dammit, Kakashi!" Kurayami hissed, still shaking with fear as he sat down beside her. "Don't you ever do that again! Do you understand me?"  
Kakashi smiled at her and draped his arm back over the back of the couch. "I understand. Let's watch this scary movie…"

Kurayami couldn't seem to settle back down. She was more jumpy and buried her face against his shoulder at 'scary' moments in the film. Kakashi had to hold back a yawn at the special effects of the movie, it surprised him that Kurayami was not yawning too. Usually she'd be making fun of this kind of movie.

He reached forward and grabbed the case of the movie, checking it out in the dim light the television gave off. The title was 'Haunted'. It revolved around civilians encountering demons and a murderous ninja.

_Oh Ami, why do you do this to yourself? _Kakashi thought, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

She jumped again when he threw the case back onto the table. "Kakashi! Watch the movie!" Her eyes went wide as she looked back at the screen. "Don't go in there, Asaya or they'll get you!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Halfway through the movie, there was a loud clap of thunder and the lights flickered off, leaving the TV dead. Kurayami who had jumped at the sound the thunder, gasped, "What are we going to do now?"

"I guess there's nothing left to do, but go to sleep," Kakashi said, looking at her when lightning lit up the room.

Kurayami stared at him for a moment, biting her lip nervously. "You're probably right…"

Kakashi couldn't help but think that she looked cute when she bit her lip. She stood up slowly, awkwardly trying to find a way around him in the dark living room. Without warning, she slipped and fell into his lap with a yelp.

"Dammit!" She sucked in her breath as a hiss. "This is not happening!"

"It looks like it is," Kakashi said, turning her on his lap, so that she was more comfortable. "Ami…what's the matter with you?"

"That movie just scared me," Kurayami admitted. "It made me think of my own demons and the deaths my hands have created…I could be a monster right now and not even realize it." She looked at her hands. "I don't want to be like that."

Kakashi patted her on the back gently. "You're not a monster."

"I lost Ai."

"What?"

"With the last attack on the village, I lost Ai." She patted her left shoulder awkwardly. "She's gone and she's never coming back, but…" Kurayami looked at him timidly. "Ceres is getting angry, blood thirsty again…I'm not going to let her out Kakashi. I don't want the village to suffer from another demon attack…" Tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't want to be a monster…"

"Ami…" Kakashi sighed, holding her close and gently brushing away the few tears that ran down her cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me that Ai was gone?"

"Because I didn't want to admit it if it turned out to be a fluke, but she's been gone for weeks…I don't know what's going on…I was and still am scared…"

Kakashi smiled slightly behind his mask, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. "Scared? The great kunoichi Kurayami Houka, who lives life on the dangerous side, is scared?"

"Yes…"

Kakashi's smile faltered. "Scared of what?"

Kurayami reached into the pocket of her shorts and withdrew a piece of folded paper. Kakashi took it and unfolded it, seeing that it was a photograph when lightning flashed. The Fourth Hokage was in the background, watching a four year old Kurayami pound on a fourteen year old Kakashi. Kakashi remembered that day, knowing he never threw a jutsu at her because he really did care about her back then, though he never admitted it to anyone.

"I'm afraid that one day…this will just be a memory of the way things could have been," Kurayami whispered, watching Kakashi's unreadable expression. "That my only remaining friend will kick me out on the streets and-"

"That's not going to happen, Kurayami," Kakashi said, setting the photo aside. "You're my friend and I'd like to keep it that way…unless…"

Kurayami looked at him quizzically. Kakashi reached up and pulled his mask off, knowing she couldn't see his face in the dark. His hand cradled her neck and his lips gently brushed against hers. He felt her jump at the contact and tried again, this time putting more pressure on her lips.

"Kakashi," Kurayami gasped, turning her face away from him. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, something must have come over me," Kakashi said with a soft smile. "I believe I was trying to make out with you, but if you don't want to…we can just go to our separate beds."

He could feel the intensity of Kurayami's stare on his face in the darkness. "Kakashi, you drive me crazy."

The Copy Ninja took that as a compliment. "Thank you."

Kurayami moved on his lap, shifting her position slightly. "Kakashi…please don't force yourself into this… I know that I'm coming off weak and somewhat confused…and frankly, I never knew that turned you on…"

"I'm not forcing myself into anything Ami. I want to do this, just as you want to. I've seen the thoughts circle in your head."

Kurayami made an impatient sound and reached out, touching his face. Kakashi suppressed a shiver at her ghostly touch and turned his face towards her hand, kissing it. She pulled her hand away for a moment before checking his headband to make sure it was covering her eye. It wasn't there.

"I wish you'd stay in your own head," Kurayami muttered, straddling his lap with her legs so that she was facing him. "There are things in my head that I'd like to keep to myself."

Kakashi sat there quietly, waiting for her to say more. He could see her in the dark now that he'd removed the object obstructing his vision. Her fingers slowly started exploring his face, brushing lightly over the scar that was over his eye.

"Kakashi…you're just way too damn cute for your own good," Kurayami muttered, letting her hand trail down his neck to his chest.

"Cute? I think my fangirls will argue with you that I'm sexy." He smirked as he looked into her eyes. "And I can tell that you think so too."

Kurayami's hand returned to his face, covering his Sharingan eye. "Stay out of my head Kakashi..."

Kakashi raised his lips to meet hers and his hands twisted in the back of her shirt, pulling her closer. He ran his tongue against the crease of her lips, silently asking for entrance which she granted, her mouth warm and tasting of mint. Her cherry blossom scent filled his lungs as he breathed, gently pulling on her bottom lip with his teeth.

Kurayami let his lips wander down her neck to leave a white-hot trail of kisses. He nipped her neck almost playfully which made her draw her breath in sharply. Her fingers entwined themselves in his hair, tugging slightly to get his lips back up to hers…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi lowered Kurayami onto the bed, having carried her to the nearest bedroom once they had taken off each other's shirts. Kurayami shivered under his touch as he leaned over her on the bed, kissing her skin and slowly removing her shorts. His hands wandered up her legs and rested on her hips, drawing lazy circles with his thumbs. She moaned against his lips as one of his hands slid under the hem of her boy-cut panties, touching her warmth with cold fingers.

They had done something like this before, but every time Kakashi got to be with Kurayami - just him and her - it felt like it was the first time all over again. She gasped as he slid his fingers into her, stroking her womanhood until flashes of light popped before her eyes. He felt her walls spasm around his fingers and her juices drenched his hand and the panties she still wore.

With a little lustful gleam in her eye, Kurayami switched their positions and unbuttoned his pants slowly, running one of her hands down his chest to the waistband of his trousers. Kakashi laid back amongst the pillows and blankets with an amused smirk on his face as she pulled the pants off of him, only for her to realize that he was not wearing underwear.

"Really Kakashi?" Kurayami asked, quirking her eyebrow up. "Again with the no underwear situation? Were you expecting this to happen?"

Kakashi smiled innocently, his hands grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her closer. She gasped against his lips when she felt his hardened member press against her hip. Kakashi rolled on top of her once more and reached underneath of her, attempting to undo the back of her bra, but something wasn't right.

Her bra was completely cloth against her back, no hooks at all.

Kurayami purred with laughter. "It's not a back hooking bra, Kakashi…"

"Then how…?" Kakashi looked down at her, thinking about ripping the confining contraption off of her.

Kurayami smiled at him and reached between their bodies, touching her bra. "It hooks in the front…"

The hooks popped open before Kakashi could reach for them and Kurayami's hand reached

Back into his hair and forced his lips back against hers. Kakashi's hand wrenched the bra off of her and proceeded to roll her right nipple in between his fingers, tweaking it to cause Kurayami to moan against his lips. His other hand went back to her underwear and quickly did away with it. The young kunoichi in his arms made an impatient sound at the destruction of her underwear, but Kakashi easily made her attention focus elsewhere.

"You ready?" he breathed in her ear.

Kurayami nodded and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him as he slowly thrust himself into her. She cried out in pain as he filled her, but her cries quickly gave way to passionate moans. Kakashi started a slow rhythm of thrusts, watching Kurayami's face for the slightest changes in expression.

He had always loved to watch her expressions for some reason. Ever since she was little, he had been watching her face. It was rare for it to reveal more than anger when she was battling an enemy and full of laughter when she was with friends. Their eyes met as he moved inside of her, their hips touching as she lifted hers to meet his halfway, and he saw the love she had for him. It was as fresh as it had been when they had reunited when she was sixteen, but then he had missed all the signs until she was eighteen. He felt he owed her a lot of time and love for all those years he had missed out on being with her.

Kurayami's walls tightened around him and her eyes became unfocused for a moment. "Ka-Kakashi…I'm…"

Kakashi kissed her and gently brushed back some of her hair. "It's all right…I'm about to too…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi and Kurayami laid side by side in the bed, their bodies touching underneath the thin blanket Kakashi had pulled over top of them. Kurayami lifted her head slightly when she heard a buzz. The electricity was back on, she realized, but Kakashi was still asleep.

She slipped out of bed, pulled some clothes on, and hurried towards the living room without waking Kakashi. The young kunoichi turned the TV off and pulled the movie from its player, sliding it back into place in its box. She looked at the movie for a moment and tossed it aside. That movie would never be like her life so long as she had someone like Kakashi…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So, I made Kurayami less powerful by getting rid of one of her demons. I haven't decided if it was assimilated into the spirit of her major demon or if it simply died. That's what I have to work on when I plan out a full story…Please read and review. Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


End file.
